The electronics industry has an ever growing need for increased data processing performance with reduced power consumption. One way that this reduced power consumption is delivered is by decreasing the size of the features that make up a Semiconductor Chip by a process known as “scaling.” As the dimensions of Semiconductor Chips become smaller, however, the cost of scaling increases. Therefore, new methods for improving the data processing performance to power consumption ratio are desired.